


I wonder what will happen

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'M IN HELL, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After draw with Kazakhstan Fabiański is upset to the point that he forgets to take his suppressants. When he flights back to Poland with the rest of the team he starts to feel that something’s not right. How is it going to end, especially that he’s next to unmated alpha named Artur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder what will happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/gifts).



> I'm in hell thanks to Nigaki. Thank you very much. I don't know why I'm posting this. I guess I should say 'enjoy' but I'm so ashamed XD
> 
> Well I guess since I've ended up in hell this a/b/o au there will come at least one more story, that's why I'm making new series :P

This draw was like a losing. He let two goals in so quickly and now he knew that this season sucks already. At Euro’s he couldn’t save any penalty against Portugal and then he lost two goals at game against Hull City, two against Leicester and now Kazakhstan. He thought now of himself as the worst goalkeeper so why did Nawałka let him represent his country?

Łukasz Fabiański hit walls of small shower cabin as he was pissed off by his actions today. How he could screw up so badly? Why he couldn’t lead the defenders to keep their shit together. Water was the only thing that kept him calm a bit. He’d already took shower after the game with the rest of the team, standing in the corner trying to stop tears in his eyes. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t show any kind of weakness. Maybe he is Omega but since they situation got better around the world he needed to show that they’re worth playing with Betas and Alphas on the same level. If Wojciech would see him in condition like that he will never have a moment of peace anymore. He’d already lost with him at Arsenal and now when he had his chance at Poland’s National Team he screwed up so badly.

“Łukasz you’re ok? You’ve been there for like hour now” Artur voice brought him back to life. Great. He forgot that his not alone here.

“I’ve just finished!” Łukasz got out from cabin putting towel around his waist. Small water drops hit the floor as he dried himself quickly. Without big care he put on his night shirt and clean boxers. As he got to his bed, Artur looked at him over his phone.

“You’re phone was ringing. Like notification or something”

But he didn’t answer. He only turned off sound from his phone and curled on bed. “Good night” Łukasz mumbled quietly. Boruc bit his lip as he saw his friend at this state.

“Good night, Łukasz... Don’t care about what happened today. We all make mistakes. Next time it will be better”

Łukasz only hid his face in the pillow. Artur signed and turn off the lights.  


  
Flight took around six hours to get back from Astana to Warsaw. Łukasz normally would take his phone to distract himself from awful thoughts but now he hid it deep in his bag. Fortunately Boruc had his tabled with lots of movies on it and as a good older friend he offered to watch something together. Even Robert was nice to him and Fabiański respected him for being such a good captain. At the beginning he was a bit of the asshole but since he mated with his omega Thomas, he grew up and started to act mature.  
  
Last 10 minutes before landing gave Łukasz idea that maybe he might forgot about something. He could feel that his body is warmer than before and it was impossible for pilot to rise temperate inside of plain especially since everybody needed cold air after hot summer atmosphere in Kazakhstan. Air conditioner was waving cold breeze at his face whole trip so how on earth he can feel.... _Fuck._  
He rushed to take out his phone and turn on the screen to feel his heart stop.

_Take your blockers._

This _fucking_ notification. How he could forgot about this! Shit it shouldn’t be possible to have heat just because he forgot ones to takes his pill. It happened before and he wasn't getting in this state. Is it because of his emotions or alphas around him? Ok calm down. It's only a warning. Soon he will be on the ground, he will take his luggage and stop this heat with little bottle he had hide next to socks.

With fear he looked at man sitting next to him. Artur was alpha and if he smells him... Despite being 36 years old Boruc wasn't mated as he was doing only 'safe sex' without marking anyone. Boruc looked at him from his phone with weird look on his face.

"You're ok mate?" His deep voice was making Fabiański feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I just need to get to my apartment for a little rest before we fly to England."

_Holy shit._

He had totally forgotten that Boruc will stay with him today! Oh no it's not the best idea. But what he could do? Since he was playing for Legia he had a small apartment at Warsaw that he used when he was coming back from bunch of different games or when he was coming to cheer for his old team. And Boruc asked him if he could stay for a night or two before they will come back to their clubs.  
Somehow his body calmed a bit but Artur was looking at him almost every second. He must have smelled him.

 

When plain touched the ground and doors were opened Łukasz almost runs out from the vehicle like Usain Bold for another gold. Robert caught him second later with worried and at the same time angry look on his face.

"Why you're running? We're team and we will go together!"

"I need to get to my luggage as fast as possible" He hissed through his teeth.

"Why?"

Łukasz bit his lip hard. "I will get into heat if I won't take my pill...”

Robert looked at him with shock for a second before hissing furiously."Why haven't you pack it to your _fucking_ bag? You should always have them close to you"

"I don't like when people on airport see that I have these and asks me if I'm omega, ok?"

"You're unbelievable. Go"

"Thank you"

 

  
Waiting for his bag was a pure nightmare. It felt like ages and soon he felt another wave of heat. All that the footballer could do was to cover himself more carefully with his hoodie, especially his neck. This might reduce his smell. He hoped so.

"Hey, I've rent a car so we might go more comfortable to your place" Artur was next to him waving keys before Łukasz eyes. "Happy?"

"Yeah... Sound great" His voice was too serious and Boruc frowned his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Łukasz had trouble with finding excuse. Presents of not mated good looking alpha next to not mated omega who might get a heat every second is not the best thing on earth. And he only felt how his body shivers from excitement.

Finally he saw his luggage and grabbed it fast. But now he needed to wait for Boruc to take his and Łukasz was unable to take out his pills when everyone's looking. He doesn’t feel like finding another stupid article about him on the internet.  


 

When they walked out from airport some fans stopped them to get autographs. No matter how bad his waves of heat were getting Łukasz was a nice person so he stayed a bit with a small group. He thanked them for nice supporting words and ran after Boruc. As they found their car Łukasz shivered. He could felt it in every cell of his body. He almost tripped as lust hit his mind. Sweet scent got to the air and soon Boruc nose caught it. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Łukasz what the..." Older man froze as he saw Łukasz with painful expression on his face. His body was on fire, Łukasz could feel how slick is seeping out from his ass. _Fuck_. This heat is stronger than ones he had before. "Are you in heat?" His face showed that he's fighting with himself every second.

"I just need to take my pill..." Łukasz voice was weak and scared. What if Artur will lose his control and take him right here where everyone can see them? _Not that he would mind_. No. Stop with this thoughts. Don't you dare doing it here! Damn paparazzi will see you. But before he could do something Boruc pushed him at the car putting his hands on Łukasz hips.

"You know it won't work anyway. You’re too far in this." He growled with lust in his voice that draw younger mad. _Just take me here. Now. Brutally. Be good alpha._

"Artur..."

"Get to the car till I can think clearly"  


 

You don't usually see so calmed Alpha but Boruc was older than anyone else at their team and his experience have something with it. Or maybe he lost his scent. Or his impotent. Please don't be. Łukasz needs his knot fast and he will die if he won't get it. He was laying on the back seat moaning in another wave of lust that was driving him mad. Why is Warsaw so traffic at this hour. Everyone must be at work so streets should be almost empty.

It took ages for them to get to Łukasz apartment and he already knew his so wet there. _Boruc help_.  
Before Artur turned off the car Łukasz was already at the stair case rushing up. Normally his body would wait to listen to Alpha's orders but now he needed to take last drips of control inside of him to not end up with Boruc at the sight of everyone else. Just as he opened the door with his trembling hands, Boruc grabbed him from behind and inhaled his scent with lustful purring next to Fabiański's ear.

"You smell so _fucking good_ " and he pushed him inside. Bang of closing door and younger man was pushed to the wall. Boruc kissed him hungrily and he melted in older's arms. _Take me here and now._

Before he could realize that he was already naked on his bed with also naked man who kissed him all over his body. Boruc pheromones were making Łukasz so horny and wet. He'd never produced so many lubricants. _Never_ _in his whole 31 years long life._

"I need your knot Artur" Łukasz couldn't wait longer. Each second was making him feeling more and more turned on. Fire was blasting through his body and he needed Artur help so much.

"Beg for it. You're a good omega, right?" Artur's playful voice made him surrender to him fully.

"Artur please..." He took his face in his hands kissing him passionately.

_Holy shit._

There it was. Artur grabbed him in his strong arms and entered him without warning. But it felt so good. Painful, but _so good..._

He was even more turn on by sounds coming out from Artur's mouth. Purring and growling made Fabiański shiver in excitement, being even more submissive to him. He moaned in pleasure as he felt moves inside of him.

"Take good care of your omega" he whispered into older’s ear. That made Boruc kiss his neck, moving faster inside of him. "Oh yes..."

Łukasz closed his eyes enjoying this moment. His hands moved around Boruc back while his nose was sniffing Artur’s amazing alpha scent. Fabiański shivered when he felt Boruc bite on his shoulder. Is he going to mark him?

“Artur what are you doing?...” He asked but alpha wasn’t in able to speak in this state of mind. He only purred into his ear, sending vibration from his throat on Łukasz skin. He knew what his teammate is going to do, but he couldn’t resist him. He wanted to be somebody’s. Łukasz wanted to belong to Artur.

“Ouch!” Escaped his lips as the mating bite was made. After 31 years of being single omega he finally had his alpha. The other man only started to move faster and seconds later Łukasz felt knot. It was a bit painful but he only hid his face in Boruc neck, closing his eyes, enjoying feeling of fullness and satisfaction. “I’m yours...” he whispered shyly, moving his fingers through other’s man hair.

They were laying together for a while, Artur not letting Łukasz out from his arms, sniffing the rest of sweet scent from his skin and purring from pleasure he’d just experienced. Sure he was with some omegas before but mating bite made everything much better. More exciting, intimate, loving. And Łukasz was his, no one will ever dare to touch his omega. This thought made him smiling till they’ve fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Łukasz was waked up by his phone ringing. He signed and somehow escaped from Artur’s arms. Phone was in the pocket of his trousers that laid next to bed and it was ringing furiously.

“Hallo?” He answered with sleepy voice.

“Are you ok? Did you take your pill or managed to get to a save place?” Robert was worried like not him, but it was his captain duty to take care of his teammates. Especially for not mated omegas in heat that might not end well in public places like airport.

“Well something like the second option” He blushed a lot and was thankful that Robert couldn’t saw this.

“Get your ass back here, Łukasz!” Artur ordered from the pillow that hid his face.

“Who’s that?” Robert asked without giving Łukasz a second to silence his mate.

“Artur...”

“What? Wait... OMG DID YOU GUYS...!”

“Shut up” Łukasz was now beetroot red.

“Ok, go back to him. See ya”

“Bye” He pressed red button and turned over to Boruc smiling to him from the bed. “Can you at last be quiet when Robert phones?”

“You’re my omega and now everybody on team will know.” His smiled only grew wider, as he sit on the bed.

“Why? I don’t feel like telling everybody...” Younger walked over to older.

“They will know anyway. You know this taken pheromone” He touched his neck and Łukasz shivered. “Sorry I bit you too hard”

Łukasz checked his neck in selfie mode on his phone and he saw a drips of blood dried next to place where he was marked. “Watch out next time, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I will” He pushed him on the bed and kissed passionately.

Maybe it was just a normal making out, but Łukasz was more pleased than ever before. Because he was in the arms of his dreamed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kind of feedback is welcomed with a big hug! Love you guys and have a nice day :)


End file.
